


Compilation of Short Things

by lordofthefandomz



Series: Ships, and Short Stories [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, jack may only be mentioned, tag as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthefandomz/pseuds/lordofthefandomz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically short one-shots that are mainly fluff, but if I'm in the mood I may write more. Most likely won't be on this though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First, Lemme take a Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone suggests anything in the comments, I may consider writing it, but I don't get on the computer a lot so don't count on it! 
> 
> An alternate Universe where Ray accidentally sends a (stupid) selfie to a random number, and gets a reply from really hot guy. Queue Selfie War.

“What the fuck are you doing, Ray?” Michael questions, before bursting into laughter at Ray’s face, which was scrunched up, as if he were going to sneeze. Not a moment later, a camera noise sounded and Ray’s face smoothed out. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Ray retorts, as he messes with his phone for a moment, presumably to send the picture to one of his friends. 

“Jesus Christ, you make the dumbest faces.” Michael swears, after calming down and taking a seat, with a beer in hand. 

“But you love me for it.” Ray muses, with a lazy grin as he turns on the TV and Xbox.

“Only ‘cause it’s entertaining to watch you fuck up your selfies when I scare you.” Michael remarks with a snicker, as he recalled the time it had actually happened. 

“That was one time, Michael.” Ray grumbled irritably, then paused as his phone chimed. With a questioning expression, as normally people would never reply to his admittedly dumb (not that he’d say that) selfies, he picked up his phone and checked the notification. 

“What, did someone finally get tired of your shit?” Michael asks, as he glances over Ray’s shoulder, where of a picture of some guy, with a large-as-hell nose, had his face screwed up as well. 

“Who the fuck is that?” Michael inquires again, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“I don’t fuckin’ know!” Ray exclaims. “I think I sent it to the wrong number. How did I mess up Geoff’s number?”

“Wow. You’re fuckin’ dumb.” 

“Thanks.” Ray replies, offhandedly as he makes another ridiculous face, his mouth wide open, and his eyebrows scrunched close together, and is nostrils flared. Michael merely chuckles at his antics, and grabs an Xbox controller and set up a game, as Ray sends the picture back to the random dude. 

“Are you like, having a selfie-off with that asshole with the huge nose?” Michael snickers, as his matched-up Halo game starts, without Ray, who shake his head. 

“His nose isn’t that big Michael.” Ray mutters, as he checks his phone again. “Jesus, never mind. It is that big.” 

“So, why are you doing this, anyway?” Michael questions with a huff, as his character is killed on the TV screen. 

“Because real men don’t give up in a selfie-war.” Ray mumbles as he takes another picture of himself, and Michael didn’t even bother looking at it, instead focussing on his game. 

“Right. But at some point it’s going to get ol - Fucking shit. Motherfucker stuck me with a grenade!” Michael exclaims with a grumpy glare at the screen, and an aggressive middle finger towards it.

“Even if it does, I still have you to entertain me,” Ray supplies teasingly, snickering. 

“Hey, I ain’t going to be your entertainer just ‘cause your new boyfriend can’t.” Michael grumbles, as he stares at the screen. He’s gripping the controller tightly at this point - and if Michael weren’t already the whitest one can be, his knuckles would be pale by now. 

“Psh, as if. I can’t even get a girlfriend, who says this guy’s my boyfriend?” Ray jokes, with a burst of laughter. 

“True,” Michael drawls, as he adjusts the way his glasses sit on his nose. 

“So did this guy give you a name yet?”

xxx

Gavin snickered, and glanced into the living room, to make sure Geoff still had no idea where his phone went, though it’s not hard to forget something when you’re shitfaced, Gavin thinks. Gavin himself may be a little tipsy, but who’s gonna care? 

Certainly not the cute guy that had sent him the most ridiculous photos of his face being screwed up. And Gavin had originally replied, merely to be a prick. But he really didn’t mean to start a competition out of it. So instead of sending another picture, as he was tempted to do, he merely sent a text towards the guy. 

_Who the bloody hell are you, anyway_

Not a few minutes later did Geoff’s obscene text-tone go off, and he nearly made some noise to cover it up, unsure if it’d have blown his cover. But at this point, Griffon and Geoff had left the room to god knows where, and he really didn’t want to know what they had planned on doing. 

**good question. the names ray, but how do you know Geoff, cause I swear this is his number.**

Gavin nodded absentmindedly, as he leant against the kitchen counter, and sighed. 

_We went bevvin’ earlier, but he got more trashed then I did, so I took his phone I bloody well did._

As an afterthought, Gavin added; _im gavin by the way ;)_


	2. Get Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au; ‘My roommates Fiance is coming over’
> 
> Freewood

“But Michael!” Gavin whined, giving Michael a pleading look. 

“No means no, Gavin, I invited her over, and I’m not changing our plans because you don’t like her that much.” Michael grumbles.

“You’re a prick, Michael. This is my dorm too!” Gavin huffs, with a cross of his arms, as he leans against the hallway near the door, where Michael had shoved him previously.

“It’s either you stay with me and Lindsay, or you get the fuck out.” Michael states sternly, as if for the millionth time. 

“But - “

“No fucking buts, asshole. Leave.” 

‘It’s 12 in the bloody morning, Michael!”

“No fucking buts.” 

Gavin furrowed his eyebrows irritably, and slid his shoes on, then shoved out the door, waving Lindsay in, rather aggressively, without a word. He stood in the hallway, for longer than necessary, even after Lindsay had closed the door quietly. He could hear their muffled voices through the door, and he sighed, having no idea what to do. He glanced at the dorm beside his and Michael’s - and figured, he miaswell meet the neighbors. 

With a hesitant shuffling, he found himself in front of room 203, instead of 202. With a nervous bite of his lip, Gavin knocked audibly on the door. Silence greeted him, and the door never swung open. 

Figured. The guy(s) are likely asleep, and now Gavin has literally nowhere to go. So he slid down against the wall, in between either door, to ensure he doesn’t look stalkerish. With an owlish blink Gavin thumps his head against the wall, and closes his eyes. 

xxx

Ryan hadn’t meant to stay out that late with Geoff and Jack, but… well, he did, and it’s nearly 2am. And he isn’t really proud per say, as he has classes in the morning, but, whatever. He had nearly straight A’s, so he couldn’t be bothered to care too much. It’s not like he would have gotten to sleep anyway. So when he arrived in the hallway that held the dorms 200 - 225, he was slightly surprised to see a figure laying in the hallway near his own dorm, 203. His first thought was that he was a druggie who passed out, but it hardly smelt odd, so he ruled that out. With a sigh, he dropped the snacks he had picked up from the convenience store, on the way back. He went over to 202 and knocked politely on the door. It opened rather easily, and his neighbor, glanced at him with curiosity. 

“Uh, hi. Do you know who this guy is?” Ryan questioned, motioning over to the sleeping body. Michael had glanced briefly and shrugged, before closing the door, and voices sounded from the other side.

“Who was that?” A more feminine voice sounded. 

“Just some guy asking if we knew who Gavin was.” The guy had replied. 

“Why? Did he find Gavin?” The girl questioned. 

“Yeah he’s passed out in the hall.” 

Ryan sighed, and shook his head, before moving to his own door, and unlocking it, placing his snacks on the counter before returning to the hall where the man, Gavin, he supposed, was laying. Ryan crouched down, and with relative ease, (considering the guy was practically skin and bones), he picked Gavin up and carefully, brought him into his own dorm and layed him gently down onto his couch. He was slightly grateful that he himself didn’t have a roommate, mostly because he was sure what happened to Gavin may have happened to him. 

The guy had mumbled something, and shifted his position, before stilling again, and Ryan wasn’t sure if he was about to wake up, or if that’s just how he slept. 

xxx

With a flutter of his eyes, revealing the back of some couch, that he did not recognize, Gavin shot up. Glancing around, he came face-to-face with some (handsome) guy with striking blue eyes and waving hair. 

“Uh. Hi.” Gavin stuttered, with a swallow of his nerves. 

“You’re Gavin, right?” The guy question, and Gavin furrowed his eyebrows and nodded, a deep feeling of despair twisting in his stomach. 

“You’re not bloody gonna kill me are you?” Gavin squeaked out, with a wince. The man chuckled, and Gavin couldn’t help but become flustered at his deep laughter, and his deep voice in general. 

“God no. You’re roommate, I presume, kicked you out, then?” The other man asked, almost in concern, and Gavin sighed. 

“Yeah, his bloody fiance was coming’ over, and she and I, well, we don’t really get along that great.” Gavin mumbled. 

“Well. She and I don’t get along that well.” 

“You’re not one of those bloody grammar freaks,” Gavin stated, almost incredulously. 

“Nah, just teasing. The name’s Ryan, by the way.” The presumably older man had greeted, with a kind smile.

“Gavin - well, you already knew that, though.” Gavin mumbled. 

“Yeah. I assume you want to head back, then?” Ryan had questioned, and the Brit had immediately shrugged half-heartedly. 

“Lindsay’s probably going to be there ‘till noon, assuming she and Michael will shag.” Gavin explained. “I really don’t need to see or hear that, so… uh, do you mind if I stay until then?” 

“Not at all,” Ryan answered. 

“Thanks, Rye-bread.”


	3. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au: ‘And… our friends are making out.’

Ryan grumbled as he turned off the engine to his car, looking at the house he parked in front of with a sigh. He honestly didn’t know why he agreed to come to Geoff’s party - the other guests were likely to get drunk, and he doubt he’d have a great time by himself. Especially since knowing Geoff, he would have invited people Ryan didn’t know, insisting that Ryan needs to ‘have someone in his life’. So he got out of the car and slammed the door shut, wal.king sluggishly up to the porch and stopping at the door, his finger pushing into the doorbell. 

Too late now, Ryan thinks with an inward sigh, and that’s when the door opens. The person who had opened the door was not Geoff - he better not have given him the wrong address, Ryan swears to god. 

“This is uh, Geoff’s house… right?” Ryan questions, glancing down at his feet before looking up a the man in front of him. 

“Oh! You must be Ryan, right? Geoff told me you were comin’! He’s uh… currently trying to muck up Michael’s progress in some zombie game, but you can come on in!” The man in the doorway explains cheerfully, a thick British accent swirling Ryan into a zone of disorientation. 

“Oh - uh, yeah - I’m just glad Geoff didn’t give me the wrong address!” Ryan stutters after a few (awkward) moments of silence, where the two were merely staring at each other. The Brit took a few steps back to let Ryan in, and shuffled off to the side when the man did so. 

“You’re friends with Geoff, then? Or, did Michael invite you?” The Brit inquired as he slowly drug his feet, to match Ryan’s pace, to where shouting had been heard from the doorway, but Ryan had ignored it. 

“Who’s ‘Micool’?” Ryan questioned back, and the other man, Gavin, he learned when Geoff had greeted him with ‘Oh, so you’ve met Gavin.’, had frowned. 

“Michael is Geoff’s boyfriend.” Gavin answers, before either of the two on the couch could say anything. A short man, who was indeed tucked into Geoff’s side, had looked up and smiled, with a friendly wave. 

“Wait, but… how do you know Geoff?” Ryan questioned, glancing over at Gavin, then, Geoff and Michael, who are now making out. Ryan looked away quickly. 

“I don’t - well, I didn’t. Michael invited me - I’m his roommate.” Gavin explains once again, and makes a, what Ryan assumes to be, disgusted face at their friends. 

“So, what do we do now?” Ryan asks, with a frown as he takes a step towards the TV, where State of Decay, and a recording set-up had been made. 

“I guess we could play a game? I’m bloody well not good at them though.” Gavin grumbles, with a pout. 

“Well, you don’t have to be, right? Comedy before quality?” Ryan suggests, with a smiles, as he leads Gavin over to the television, and moves the recording stuff to the side, and takes a seat on the floor. Gavin joins him, happily agreeing, and moments later, they have set up a world on Minecraft. 

“Uh… we’re gonna… go to the bedroom, make yourselves at home, don’t fuck up anything - if you’re staying the night, there’s an extra bed in the garage.” Geoff announces, all of a sudden. Ryan makes a face at Gavin, who does the same, and they both laugh, and nod as they ignore the two who awkwardly shuffle out of the room. 

“How thin are these walls?”


	4. Wanna go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I drunkenly tried to fight you, and knocked myself out, but you were kind enough to take care of me’ AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my titles aren't too creative!

“Bev’s night, boi?” Gavin questions, raising an eyebrow as he glances at Michael expectantly, and Michael pauses for a minute, tauntingly (as he knows how impatient Gavin is) and hums thoughtfully. 

“Yeah, why not? I’m free,” Michael replies happily after (what feels like an hour to Gavin, but really, it was a minute), and Gavin grins. 

“Dude, you guys goin’ out?” Geoff questions, then adds, “Can I come?”

“Hell yeah, Geoffrey!” Gavin croons, and turns back to his computer, before spinning around just as Ryan had walked in. The older man paused, in questioning and glanced at Gavin for a minute. 

“You wanna come to Bev night, Rye?” Gavin asks, with a bright grin. 

“Sure, why not.” Ryan sighs, with a roll of his shoulders. 

“ACHIEVEMENT HUNTER BEV NIGHT!” Geoff shouts, his voice cracking, classically, mid sentence, and they all chuckle for a moment before actually getting back to their work. 

“I mean, sure - as long as I don’t have to drink.” Ray warns, looking serious for a moment. 

“‘Course not, X-Ray!” 

xx

It was approximately 7:30 by the time they had all arrived, except for Jack, who had apparently gotten held up by a family emergency. There were four beers on the table, and one bottle of coke for Ray, who had been shoved into the corner. Gavin was on the edge beside Ray, and Michael, Ryan and Geoff were crowded onto one side. 

“Jack sucks anyway.” Michael jokes, as he takes a sip from his beer. 

“Why are the three largest people here crowded on one side?” Ryan bemoans, making Michael huff, and switch to crush Gavin against Ray, who shouts in surprise. 

“Happy now, Rye-bread?” Michael asks, jokingly hostile. 

“Yeah!” Ryan answers happily. Gavin slurps from his drink, and pokes at Michael’s sides, and even kicks the mans feet - but Michael, being the prick that he is, ignores him. Gavin huffs, and proceeds to crawl under the table (bringing his drink with him) and spills his drink all over himself. He splutters and stops dead in his tracks, and squawks, and bangs his head on the table, before finally, he slides under the table like a two-year old to find Michael and Geoff cackling loudly, and Ryan and Ray were trying to hide their snickers. 

Gavin pouted and slammed his basically empty beer bottle on the table, nearly crushing Michael’s hand. He stormed off in a fit, ignoring the shouts of “Who slams tables?” and “BABIES” coming from Michael and Geoff respectively. 

At some point, drinks were bought for him because of some birds who kept their eyes on him, which although the attention was nice, he found it creepy as they gradually slid over. And as he finished his… he didn’t even know how many he’s had at that point, but he narrowed his eyes suspiciously as a hand slid up his leg, trailing over to his crotch. Standing up, Gavin stumbled embarrassingly back to the table that his friends had been at. 

They were all still there, thankfully, and watching him with a raised eyebrow. 

“What’s wrong buddy?” Geoff questions, and Gavin leans drunkenly against the table, his hands on either edge of the table as he leaned forward even more. Gavin stayed silent for a moment, as he eyed the table, then he narrowed his eyes at Ray. 

“I could take you,” Gavin slurs, his accent thickening the words slightly, but they still held their comprehensiveness and Ray furrowed his brow. 

“In what? A fight?” Ray questioned, licking at his lips. 

“You challenging’ me?’ Gavin accuses, taking one hand off the table to point at Ray. Doing so had led to him stumbling, and his light headedness didn’t help the confusion for when he fell flat on his ass in front of the table. 

“Did you push me? How dare you X-Ray! I thought we were PARTNERS!” Gavin slurs, a little loudly, which drew attention from a few other customers, who were still lingering about, but eventually they turned to their own business. 

“How the hell could I push you? If anything it’d be Ryan!” Ray explained as he snickered along with the others. Ryan had stopped drinking his alcohol, in order for him to drive Geoff and Michael, who were too drunk to drive, home. The two mentioned men were giggling non stop (and somehow Michael had ended up in Geoff’s lap and the two ended up making out at some point). 

“You wanna fight, Ry?” Gavin warned, as he stumbled to his feet once more, and tripped over his own feet. He banged his head hard on the table - loud enough to silence the room. 

Gavin fell back to the floor, blinking hurriedly, until he eventually ended up passing out. 

Ray and Ryan glanced at each other, worriedly, and they both stood to pick the Brit up, and sling his arms around their shoulders. Ray quickly phoned Lindsay to come pick Geoff and Michael up. 

“Do we… bring him to his apartment? Or…” Ryan suggests, unsure of what to do. 

“Well - hey, just… bring ‘im to my apartment, it’s closest, right?” Ray suggests, motioning with his head towards his apartment’s general direction. 

“Yeah, okay.” Ryan agrees, as they walk out of the bar, smiling thankfully at Lindsay as she walks past. 

They end up splaying Gavin out in the back seat of Ryan’s car, deciding against attempting to put a seatbelt on him. It was a ten minute drive to Ray’s apartment (compared to the twenty-thirty minute drive to Ryan’s or Geoff’s house, and it was fifteen to Gav’s.), and they struggled getting Gavin up the apartment stairs, as the elevator was apparently broken. As they entered the apartment, Ryan noticed the relative cleanliness of it, which, he supposed, shouldn’t be surprising, considering Ray’s somewhat organized desk. 

They both sighed in relief once they put Gavin on the couch, both rolling their eyes as Gavin mumbles incoherent words into the leather couch.

“That was fun… right?” 

“Ten out of ten would go again,” Ray jokes.


	5. Clumsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person B (Ryan) walks into a glass door/wall after attempting to storm out of an argument with person A (Gavin).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can obviously tell which ships I like at this point XD

“I’m not a bloody child, Ryan - I’m 26 for Christ’s sake.” Gavin grumbles, as he glares over at Ryan, with his arms crossed, and an expression that reads pissed - though he looks almost like an angry kitten, instead of threatening. Ryan, on the other hand, looks stern, in the same position as Gavin, looming over him with his slight height advantage. 

“Yeah? Then maybe you shouldn’t act like a child, then.” Ryan remarks, simply, and shakes his head in disapproval. 

“I’m still here! You don’t - It’s not like I ran off with someone else! Geoff kept an eye on me.” Gavin insists harshly, and grits his teeth as he tries not to show his frustration. 

“Sure - if you think keeping an eye on your ass, counts as keeping an eye on you, then sure.” Ryan retorts with a huff, and turns around in the means of leaving the argument - he really didn’t have time for this, anyway. He had meant to walk back to his office, but then, for some reason, he ran into a glass wall (which he swears wasn’t there before) and promptly fell back onto his ass. 

After the slight dizziness had worn out, Ryan had blinked owlishly, as liquid seemed to drip endlessly onto his lips, and sluggishly drag onto his chin, and after a moment of blankness, he realized his nose was bleeding. 

“ _Christ_ , Ryan, are you okay?” Gavin questioned, and Ryan turned to look at him with slight confusion. 

“Was that always there?” Ryan questioned, grimacing as blood pooled into his mouth, and the salty tang of it hit his tongue. 

“I don’t bloody know! Come on, we need to get you cleaned up.” Gavin suggested, with a half-hearted shrug at the question. He held out a hand, in means to help Ryan up, which the older man happily accepted, and they walked towards the bathroom was. 

Ryan had been shoved, unceremoniously, onto the toilet, the lid pulled down for cleanliness’ sake, and Gavin had wettened a cloth and held it to Ryan’s nose. Licking at his lips, Ryan looked up at Gavin for a moment - how it had gone from anger, to worry - and considered his options. He was unsure of what to say, and the deafening silence only made it constrictingly awkward. After Gavin had pulled the cloth away, with a grimace on his own face, Gavin frowned deeply. 

“I’m sorry,” Ryan murmured, as he reached a hand up to poke lightly at his nose and upper lip, sighing as he found that there wasn’t anymore blood dripping from it. 

“It’s… fine, Ry. Really.” Gavin mused, quietly. 

“Really?” Ryan asked, with an eyebrow raise. 

“Really, ya dope.” Gavin answered, and grinned as he leaned closer and pressed a chaste kiss to Ryan’s lips.


End file.
